Talk:Where the Wild Things Are (film)
Sister Didn't Max also have a sister? It only mentions him, the mother and the boyfriend. I thought what happened is he was digging a snow tunnel and her sister's friends jumped on it and collapsed it on top of him and that is why he vandalized her room and this made his mother upset. I think we should add her and whoever played her. +y@talk 07:17, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :The sister is listed in the cast list (her name is Claire, played by Pepita Emmerichs). Beyond that, since this was a movie with Creature Shop Effects (so the Creature Shop was basically an outside contractor), we don't need to go into a full scene by scene breakdown. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:00, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Other creatures I didn't get to study the credits. But does anyone know if the non-Wild Thing creatures (such as Bob & Terry the owls, or Richard the raccoon) were also done by the Creature Shop? Or were they made by someone else? -- Brad D. (talk) 23:46, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :I have the credits but haven't seen the film. There's a blanket list of puppeteers, but Framestore, a CG house, also did character animation, including supplemental on all six Wild Things. I'd know for sure if I saw an image of these other animals (or a scene of them in motion), but based on the credits, where the Creature Shop specifics seem more applicable to the suit characters and for the most part focus on terms like "costumes," and especially if the owls fly (that would definitely be CG), it seems they were likely CG (Framestore's credits identify the lead animators for each Wild Thing and also a whole laundry list of animators, which would cover everything from other Wild Thing animation to any CG effects and most likely these random animals you mention), and then three other effects houses are listed for additional visuals but with no specifics mentioned. Definitely nothing at all to suggest they were Creature Shop (their own computer division had nothing to do with the film, just the animatronics/puppetry). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::The owls are definately animatronics. -- Brad D. (talk) 00:43, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::I took video of some of the credits on my phone. Most of it didn't come out, but I did get the puppeteers credited. Which I see have already been added. —Scott (talk) 01:47, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah. See, I'm now an El Paso Cartoon Examiner, as of this past week (two articles up). I only get paid a cent per page view but it means some studios which were pickier before now accept me as a legit journalist/researcher... so I got full presskit access! Yay. Anyway, I found an Onion AV interview which does confirm the owls as animatronics built and performed on-set in Australia, so that puts them under Creature Shop (just the Australian unit overseen by Dave Elsey). I'll link and add details later (the article also implies that Spike Jonze did the voices for both in post, though it's somewhat tongue in cheek and there's no screen credit for it; seems pretty likely, though, and not unprecedented, in which case Jonze would now qualify for a Wiki entry after all). Nothing can be found online about the raccoon whatsoever, so we should leave it out for now. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:42, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Gallery Image:Wtwta-trailer01.jpg Image:Wtwta-trailer02.jpg Image:Wtwta-trailer03.jpg Image:Wtwta-trailer04.jpg Image:Wtwta-trailer05.jpg Image:Wtwta-trailer06.jpg Image:Wtwta-trailer07.jpg Image:Wtwta-trailer08.jpg Image:Wtwta-trailer09.jpg Image:Usa-wildthings01.jpg|Spike Jonze and Max Records on set Image:Wtwta1.jpg Image:Usa-wildthings03.jpg Image:Usa-wildthings04.jpg Image:Usa-wildthings05.jpg Image:Usa-wildthings06.jpg Image:Usa-wildthings07.jpg|Catherine Keener as Connie Image:Usa-wildthings08.jpg Image:Where-the-wild-things-are.jpg Image:Poster-WheretheWildThingsAre.jpg|Promotional poster. Image:wildthings02.jpg Image:Wildthings03.jpg Image:Wildthings-concept.jpg|concept sculpt Image:Wildthingstestfootage01.jpg|test footage Image:Wildthingstestfootage02.jpg|test footage interesting bits Parking this link here in case we want to work some of it into the article as it pertains to Henson's involvement. There are some interesting bits about handling the Creature Shop suits. Like spraying them down with vodka everyday, or the fact that none of the suit actors had any prior experience acting in suits. —Scott (talk) 19:24, October 11, 2009 (UTC) more production trouble It seems like this movie has been in developement forever. Just days after test footage was leaked, there are reports of problems with the film. Just parking this link here given the tumultuous production this film's had and our inevitable back-tracking that will occur in months to come. —Scott (talk) 02:18, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :The movie's been back on track with Jonze's original vision. Here's an in-depth interview with the director. —Scott (talk) 17:39, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Hollywood Reporter The Hollywood Reporter page says it was posted on May 4, 2006. That's a mistake, right? I'm assuming that was just posted last week, in 2007. -- Danny (talk) 22:32, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :No, that information has been out there for over a year now. http://www.rottentomatoes.com/news/comments/?entryid=320813 http://www.cinemablend.com/new/Wild-Things-Get-Voices-2634.html http://www.movieweb.com/news/66/12466.php -- Brad D. (talk) 22:45, 11 May 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. And it's still current? Gosh, it takes a long time to make a movie. -- Danny (talk) 22:46, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :::We're not at all sure if it's still current, to be honest. That's why I unlinked the names for now (and deleted Forest Whitaker). The only sources I've found just regurgitate the same news blip (and oddly, IMDb has removed Benicio Del Toro's name). I found only one more recent item about the film, which mentioned a couple of suit performers, but parroted the same old re the voices who had been signed. Signed is the operative word. Since the release date is currently October 2008, hopefully Henson or someone will release some kind of update as things get closer. Right now, the only participant who has been undeniably verified is Catherine Keener, not least because hers is an on-camera role (and thus harder to recast at the last minute, or have the character's lines cut out entirely, which happens quite often with animated features and happened with The Adventures of Pinocchio- in the trailer, Wallace Shawn voices the cricket, but the movie used David Doyle). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:53, 11 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh, okay. We might want to put that info in the article page -- not making a big deal about what we don't know, but just to say that some of the info is a year old. Since Henson's involved, it probably won't ever get made anyway. Which is too bad, cause I'd love to have Dave Eggers and Catherine Keener on the wiki. -- Danny (talk) 01:57, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :::::Just to be clear, I don't think Henson was ever involved in this project. It's just the Creature Shop that was hired to do Creature Shop things. —Scott (talk) 22:25, 25 June 2007 (UTC)